


Mean to Stare

by Skye



Category: Hikari Sentai Maskman
Genre: Community: 15pairings, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-04
Updated: 2008-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-04 12:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akira notices that someone's watching him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mean to Stare

Akira looked over in the other guy's direction while doing his warm up exercises. Kenta was only staring at him. That guy... Used to his criticism and getting a little sick of it, Akira was sure he had to be judging him, perhaps thinking he'd be a pushover when it came time for them to fight. "What is it?" Akira asked, stepping his way. "You want to test me?"

"Uh..." Kenta paused, caught off guard, but Akira was already advancing on him. Kenta quickly defended himself as Akira attacked, quickly getting the advantage, and then pulling out his swords, seemingly from nowhere, to a startled Kenta's face. "Wait, wait!" he said, backing away, and putting his hands up. As Akira lowered his weapons, Kenta approached him, putting his hand on his shoulder. "You're not bad at what you do," he complimented. "But don't forget who your friends are, alright?"

Akira smiled. Though his words could be a little rough, Kenta was really a nice guy, dishing out compliments, while Akira was hypocritically thinking that he was some kind of mass of negativity. What a cool guy. Rather than directly responding to Kenta's compliment, Akira just gave him a quick hug and said, "I won't," before he began his training again.

Kenta nodded, though Akira was too absorbed in his work to notice much. What a strange guy, Kenta thought. So jovial, yet alert and ready to be aggressive at the same time. Right. Better to focus on this guy's eccentricity than why Kenta had been so engrossed in his graceful movements in the first place.


End file.
